


come around again (only want to say goodbye) 中文翻译

by Yaegaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, go read the original fic it's GLORIOUS, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汉尼拔被关在巴尔的摩犯罪者精神病院里。按说他是在最高级的警备监控之下，可他就是能够在任何自己愿意的时候越狱而出。</p><p>而他愿意在任何他认为威尔需要他的时候越狱而出。</p><p>我是说，他们居然忘了威尔的生日！拜托，换了你难道不会这么干吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	come around again (only want to say goodbye) 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/gifts).
  * A translation of [come around again (only want to say goodbye)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942879) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**或名：我胡汉三又回来了**

 

 

汉尼拔·莱克特第一次从巴尔的摩州立犯罪者精神病院越狱时，杰克发动了一场州际围捕。

“他特么是怎么跑出去的？”他向卡兹吼道，“那可是有最高级警戒的设施！他杀人了吗？”

“没有，”她干脆地回答，“我正在检查所有职员的银行账户里是否有可疑活动，目前尚无疑点。没人辞职或者请病假。我们现在还不知道。”

“给我查出来，”杰克低吼，然后把注意力转向了寻找逃犯上。

汉尼拔是驾驶齐尔顿博士的车逃走的，但是一辆巡逻警车在十英里外一间酒吧的停车场里发现了它，而且该地区的保安摄像机没有提供丝毫关于他是如何来到此处，又是怎么离开的线索。不过汉尼拔并没有任何身份证件，因此他不可能乘坐飞机；他一定还是靠车辆代步。杰克扫了一眼卡兹为全面通缉令送出的外貌描述，一边给齐尔顿打电话索要对方给不了的答案，一边抽出更多人手放在追捕上，该死的探员短缺。

“我们得跟和他有过联系的任何人谈话，”杰克知道卡兹明白这一点，但命令还是要给，“任何去探监、或者给他写过信的人，哪怕他没回过信也一样。”她头点得很勤，视线漫不经心地在路上比杰克飘得更远。他的话语根本就是干扰。“还有任何可能跟他有仇的人，或者在他入狱之前当作朋友的人——齐尔顿、弗雷迪·劳厄兹、阿兰娜·布鲁姆、威尔·格雷厄姆——”

“时间不巧，”贝弗利接话，“他本可以派上用场。”

“如果某个器官没有作用，那就没理由把它们切除掉，”杰克第N次表示，明白自己这次仍是白嚷嚷。

“但它可能会 _破裂_ ——”贝弗利反驳。

“也没理由为切除它们开假，”他愤怒地说完了，“还是在一个离那间精神病院不能更近的医院里。

“ _破裂_ ，”卡兹重复道，不过她的声音很低，而且她已经开始拨齐尔顿的电话以索要汉尼拔的相关信息，所以杰克并没有非难她。

他打给了威尔，要告诉对方这个消息。那边接起电话的威尔听起来昏昏沉沉的。

“呃咦？”

“威尔，”杰克说道，“我知道你刚刚做完手术，但我需要你听我说。汉尼拔·莱克特越狱了。”

“是啊，”威尔说道。

“我们不知道他目前的方位，但我担心你的安全。我会派一名警官守在你的门外，不过同时——”

“他在我这儿，”威尔打断了他。

“他在 _你那儿_ ？”杰克惶然。

卡兹刷一下扭过了头，拿着手机的手垂了下来。在她转身冲向门口时杰克还能听到耳中传来齐尔顿那尖细嗓音的回音。杰克跟上了她。

“是啊，”威尔懒洋洋地说，“不过，我可不认为这是鸡肉。”

“什么？”

“我是说，我很确定这不是人肉，可我也不认为这是鸡肉。你从哪儿弄来这玩意的？难吃死了。”

杰克听到线路彼端汉尼拔那轻软的话语，对食物的质量柔声致歉，接着威尔说：“我本可以从医院食堂里拿点什么的。我是说，如果一个探视者不给你带点啥好吃的，那要他来有毛用？”

“威尔！”杰克急切地说道，“威尔！”

然而汉尼拔又说了什么，于是威尔不再回应杰克，而是说道：“不。你非得那样吗？”

“威尔，回答我！”

“杰克，我得挂了，”威尔说道。他已经口齿不清；杰克几乎认不出自己的名字，“汉尼拔他——”

他挂断了。

 

到达医院后卡兹把车停在了大门前，两人无视保安愤怒的咆哮同时跳了出来。从前台获得房间位置以及从那些难以区分的走廊中辨别方向实在太花时间，杰克奔跑着，心跳频率早已超出目前的剧烈运动所能解释的范围。

到达威尔的房间之前他已在害怕。当他看到威尔一动不动地躺在床上时他的心脏猛地一沉。他迟疑不前，明白自己必须过去触摸威尔，搞清楚他是否活着，又不想知道万一答案是否定的。

威尔发出受惊的声音，从浅眠中醒了过来。

“威尔！”贝弗利叫着从杰克身边冲过，抚上威尔的肩。

“嗨，”威尔睡意盎然地说，“你们在这儿干嘛？”

“在找汉尼拔，”杰克粗声道，“他在哪儿？”

“他必须得离开，”威尔说。他听起来很难过，不过杰克知道这是药物的缘故。“他不想见你们。他觉得会很尴尬。”

“他说了他会去哪儿吗？”杰克追问道。

“他说等下会给我打电话，”威尔告诉他，“不过我可能已经睡了。”

“你花很多时间跟汉尼拔通电话吗？”贝弗利担忧地问。

“不，”威尔不爽，末了又说，“不过他给我带了一只狗。作为对汤的补偿。”

杰克自动扫视了周围，以为会看见威尔那些脏兮兮的流浪犬中的一员蹲在角落里。然而当他的视线回到威尔身上时，对方捧出了一只戴着心形项圈的腊肠狗绒毛玩具。

“而不是对吃人的补偿，”贝弗利坚定地说。虽然这花了她一点时间，可杰克依然哑口无言。她弯腰窥视威尔剩下的汤：“我们要不要把这个送去化验？”

“他并没有那个时间，”杰克好不容易能够开口。

“哼嗯。汉尼拔从哪弄到去礼品店的钱？”

“他有没有告诉你他会去哪里，”杰克咬牙切齿，已经到达极限。

威尔眨眼时，他的双眼闭合的时间比应该的要久，不过他还是说道：“有啊。他现在每天可以打一个电话，对吧？”

杰克的手机响了。他被惊得一跳，不过贝弗利张大嘴巴的样子又给了他些许满足。

是齐尔顿。

“他跑回来作甚！”齐尔顿嘶声道。

“他回——”

“回来了！”齐尔顿告诉他，“没错！”

他的声音很小；杰克怀疑汉尼拔也在房间里，而齐尔顿想要一种自己不会被听到的错觉。

“你担心自己的安全吗？”杰克问。

“不——那么担心，”齐尔顿不情不愿地承认，“他要用我办公室里的电话。”

威尔的手机响了，杰克听到他开心地和汉尼拔打招呼时干脆闭上了眼。

“他怎么跑回去的？”杰克问。

“他怎么跑进我办公室的？”齐尔顿质问，“病人可不该有不经我批准就进我办公室的能力！”

“不，我不觉得温斯顿会对自己不再是最新的成员有意见，”威尔快乐地说，“不过要是我让他俩独处的话他可能会吃了淘气鬼。不，我才不会叫他Blut（译注：德语的“血液”）——不要，这比Kindziuk（译注：一种香肠）更差劲——他叫淘气鬼是因为他就是个淘气鬼。我知道他是个玩具，可他摸起来就像朵云一样啊。”

“你想明白他是怎么跑出来的了吗？”杰克尖锐地问到。

“他看着我时我什么都想不了，”齐尔顿悄声说道。

“我感觉就像朵云，”威尔语调梦幻，“像堆棉花，像颗奶油泡芙，好像你可以就这么吃了我然后——”

他咯咯笑了。杰克虎躯一震，尽管他知道那是药物使然。他知道。

“叫他别再微笑了！”齐尔顿愤怒地指示。

“我还有更大的麻烦，”杰克说，不过这不一定是真的，“你也是。检查一下你的钱包。”他挂断时齐尔顿正在叫嚷，而当他看向威尔时对方已经睡着了。那只绒毛狗被收在他的下巴底下，他紧抓不放的样子就好象它会如同赠送者一般逃走。

杰克拿起威尔的手机，彼端已经没了声响。

“嗷～”贝弗利说，“我被此刻发生的事情真心地、深刻地恶心到了。”

尽管如此她还是拍了张照。

*

 

在形势逼迫下，杰克会自愿意识到威尔是一个让自己对其抱有深沉关心的对象。

距离威尔被无罪开释已经快两年了，那之后他在杰克的支持下，努力地恢复了健康、重新取回了原有的尊敬及社会地位。然而杰克也绝不可能忘记，那使得自己怀疑、且相信对方能够犯下如此兽行的不稳定感。杰克对威尔的无罪主张所缺乏的信仰改变了他们之间的关系，如同威尔的经历改变了他本人一样。但就算这种改变让杰克懊悔，再来一遍他也不会做出不同的选择，因为即使是现在——知道了他所知道的关于威尔和汉尼拔之间的事，以及汉尼拔趁威尔绝望且需要依靠时对他做出的控制——即使现在，杰克仍有疑心。

他并不质疑威尔的忠诚、或是对方想要做出正确选择的愿望，当威尔站在他身边时他也不质疑对方将其付诸行动的能力。然而威尔一直以来并不只受杰克的影响，这个杰克可忘不了。

他没有索要威尔的手机通话记录，因为他不想让自己的怀疑变成白纸黑字。不过，向齐尔顿施加一点点压力，让他交出汉尼拔的通话记录可十分容易。

一开始，威尔并不经常接汉尼拔的电话；记录上有一串短时间的通讯，大约四、五十秒，足够让汉尼拔在留言里教训威尔不接电话并留下某些示好的暗示。但有时候威尔也会跟他说话，那就足以让汉尼拔抓住并利用这个机会。数周之后威尔就开始接起汉尼拔的每一通来电，对话时间也从五分钟发展到十分钟甚至半小时。

“你为什么让他用你的私人专线？”某个令人十分火大的日子，杰克骂了齐尔顿。威尔由于手机的震动而去了二十分钟的洗手间，回来后便兴致勃勃地回到了犯罪现场照片的研究中，对他们的连环杀手的精神状态做出种种积极的推测。“一个犯人打电话的时间应该是被限制的！”

“我没法对他说不！”齐尔顿崩溃地说，“他会把我的脸从脑袋上啃下来的！”

“你会这么说只是因为你知道他以前这么干过！”杰克说，然后挂了电话，这样他就可以在没有齐尔顿的愚蠢的干扰下随心所欲地瞪着威尔。

“——这就是为什么他会回来绑架他表兄弟的妻子的猫，”威尔欢快地说着，因为他对猫没啥关心。杰克直起身，出门开始抓捕。

威尔良好的幽默感导致工作效率突飞猛进，因此引来了部门内外的大量关注。大部分情况下杰克还罩得住：若是有哪位高层人士在看过杰克的结案率之后对威尔的兴趣过于多了那么一点点，他只消随意提起威尔目前保持的良好精神状态是如何难以预测便可。同时凭着弗雷迪·劳厄兹的女朋友在她那间夜总会里干的勾当，杰克随时能够逮捕她，因为从十七世纪沿用至今的法律条款比人们以为的要多得多。不过弗雷迪是个够格的记者，对此领域也颇有兴趣，她懂得这些的。

相比之下，威尔开始收到一个汉尼拔的粉丝寄来的爱慕信件才更让人担心，不过杰克把那个也一并罩住了：派卡兹去拆所有寄到办公室、收件人是威尔的信件，然后换个信封把任何他需要看到的东西转给他，比如演讲的请柬啦，提醒他每六个月要去做眼检啦，让他的狗狗去种不管是啥总之会让南大西洋区域的魏玛犬种死一大片的东西的疫苗啦——如果你相信威尔的兽医那位容易激动的助手的话，卡兹可不信。

杰克认为威尔连一只魏玛犬都没有，于是他准备碎了那封信。不过他又十分确定如果威尔知道杰克干的这些事中的任何一件，他会搬到阿拉斯加去，连个地址都不留，于是他略艰难地阻止了自己。

他们就这样别别扭扭地过了一阵子，直到有一天杰克接起电话，以为会听到威尔为了迟到而向他道歉，但却是汉尼拔在问：“威尔在哪里？”

“我不知道，”杰克说，“他迟到了。你又怎么会不知道？你们俩不是每吃个面包圈或者踩到个口香糖都会短信告诉对方的吗？”

“所以你明白问题所在了，”汉尼拔说完就挂断了电话。

杰克带着迷惑的烦躁对着话筒皱起了脸，但即使不爽，为防万一他还是给威尔的手机打了电话。拨到第三次时，威尔的手机被关了电源，把他直接送到了留言箱里，于是他断开通讯打回给了汉尼拔。

“喂？”齐尔顿说道，因为这、当然是、齐尔顿的专线。

“让汉尼拔来听，”杰克不耐烦地说。

“等一下，”齐尔顿说。杰克一边等，一边快速地用指节敲着他的木质办公桌面。

“我能碎了这个讲流浪猫比流浪狗多多少的东西吗？”贝弗利举起那张犯事的传单以供过目，“你知道这只会让他心情不好。”

“啊——”齐尔顿回来之后说。

“怎么？”杰克咆哮，“怎么！”

“……莱克特博士可能出去了一会儿，”齐尔顿微妙、且、模糊不清地说，“你觉得从这里坐计程车回家要多少钱？”

这就是汉尼拔·莱克特如何第二次从巴尔的摩犯罪者精神病院越狱的。

 

“我们找到写信人的身份了吗？”杰克问卡兹。

“没有，”她无聊地回答，“不过他可真是动不动就提起汉尼拔呢。或许如果我们再让齐尔顿交一次汉尼拔的书信记录，就能从中发现什么。”

“这事该你办，”杰克烦躁地说，“因为我很确定威尔刚刚被他绑架了。”

她连滚带爬地离开座椅出了门。杰克阴郁地开始着手追踪威尔最后一次出现的地点，并布置了巡警和路障，当她回来时他连个卵都没抓着。

“我想我有点发现，”数分钟后她说道。她对那名写信人的笔迹和画风很熟悉，所以她没有逐封读信，而是将它们连续翻过，留心着引起注意的东西，因此省了不少时间。汉尼拔在过去一个月里收到的信件在她的办公桌上堆起了高得可怕的一叠，若是杰克放任自己去想象的话，一定会对人类的未来感到绝望。“提摩西·蒙顿。”

“让我看看，”杰克说。他读着最近的一封来信，一边让卡兹继续在信件堆中发掘。字里行间小心掩饰的种种暗示让他蹙眉，当电话响起时他自动接了起来。

“喂？”

“嗨，杰克，”威尔说，“抱歉我迟到了。”

“威尔！”杰克蹭地站了起来。卡兹冲到他身边一把抓住他的手腕以便将自己的耳朵凑到听筒旁。“你在哪儿？”

“正被人送过来，”道歉是道歉了，威尔听起来却有点儿被冒犯，就好像他以为杰克是在要求他立刻去报道，而不是担心他的安危一样，“五分钟就到。”

他挂断了。

“听起来你对他最近被绑架这件事所表现出关心的缺乏让他生气了，”卡兹说，“搞不好你得做点什么。”

杰克持续瞪着她直到她去午休为止。她在去电梯的路上碰到了威尔，还给了他一个简短的拥抱。

“威尔！”杰克从房间彼端大喊一声。

“你非喊不可吗？”威尔边说边踱过来，“我刚度过了一个令人疲劳的上午。”

“你怎么逃出来的？”

“我没有，”威尔说，“提米和汉尼拔送我过来的。”

“提米——”杰克一屁股狠狠地坐了回去。

“是啊，”威尔说，“他只是想做点什么好事。很显然不是为了我。是为汉尼拔。不过他也不会伤害我的。”

“他也不会伤害你，”杰克恍惚地重复着。

“当着汉尼拔的面不会，”威尔解释道，“除非得到许可。然后汉尼拔把我送来了这里。”

“汉尼拔把你——”杰克开口，然后咬牙切齿地说，“你让他走了吗？”

“没有，”威尔看着他的样子就好像他长了第二个脑袋，“他可是绑架了我，杰克。他在楼下被押着呢。”

杰克带着些许不满平静了下来。“我想，在迟到的这段时间里你还是干了些什么的，”他不爽地承认。

“那些是汉尼拔的吗？”威尔好奇地瞟过撒满卡兹桌上的纸制品，问道，“他会想把它们要回去的。”

“他可以尽管想，”杰克咬牙道，接着他的电话响了。

是齐尔顿。

“——取消计程车，”他正对负责安排此类事物的某个可怜人说道，“杰克。”

“是我，”杰克虚弱地应道。

“汉尼拔回来了。”

“我也这么想。”

“他说他想要他的信件。”

“我不在乎汉尼拔·莱克特想要什么，”杰克告诉他。

“真不错，”齐尔顿说。

“如果你不需要我的话，那我就——”威尔说着，拇指越过肩膀朝身后一指，接着朝电梯走去。经过卡兹的办公桌时他看了一眼，不过没看到任何与魏玛犬有关的东西，谢天谢地。为防万一，杰克睁圆了一只眼盯着呢。

“不过他提到了关于非法没收和控告职业道德神马的。”

“那个不是要经过你们这行人的委员会吗？”杰克问，“我觉得他们不会因为汉尼拔的指证就吊销你的执照。”

“他的领袖气质和人望让我担心，”齐尔顿坦言，“况且我们这行人都跟我一样怕被他把脸从脑袋上啃下来。”

“如果他真这么干了我会知道是他的！”杰克愤怒地对齐尔顿说。

“如果你把他的信件送回来的话，他就不会申诉了，”齐尔顿说，“至少不会对我。我没问他你会怎样。”

“他想怎么申诉随他便！”杰克咆哮。

“马上送回来，”齐尔顿说，“否则我就再也不接你的电话了。”

他挂断了。

杰克瞪着威尔直到电梯门徐徐关上，掂量着派他去把汉尼拔的那堆屎送去精神病院会造成的负面后果。

“该死的，”他低咒着，打给了卡兹。

她并没有立刻接听，不过一分钟后他接到了一条短信。

没被绑架，她告诉他，午饭中。

“该死的，”他再度低咒，一边开车去精神病院一边幻想着要推翻所有的休息时间。

 

*

为了自己的健康着想，杰克尽量去无视汉尼拔对威尔个人生活的节节入侵。他保持着跟齐尔顿的合作，试图把汉尼拔出门散步的频率减至最低，可惜齐尔顿似乎不像杰克希望的那样有帮助。

“你应该把我的车弄一弄，”齐尔顿建议，“我觉得那样应该能够搞定这一切。你应该弄把更好的锁，或者LoJack追踪系统还是别的什么。”

“我应该给你弄辆自行车，”杰克反过来提议。那东西才更能阻碍汉尼拔；杰克已经在没有跟齐尔顿谈过的情况下试过LoJack了，然而汉尼拔知道如何找出并关掉该设备，并且一旦仪器板上的杂物柜被扯出来之后，直接换辆新车搞不好还容易点。他不会再次在支出报告里解释这个了。

“或者指纹锁，要么虹膜扫描仪，”齐尔顿接着说，“有人做汽车用的虹膜扫描仪吗？”

“很可能，”杰克说，“不过那样一来，每次汉尼拔出门遛圈时就得挖出你的眼球了。”

齐尔顿挂得比杰克还快。

 

汉尼拔的来电不像之前那么频繁了，但他的存在给威尔的生活造成的影响却与日俱增。每当手机震动时威尔会放松下来，杰克猜测他并不会每次都立刻查看来电显示是不是汉尼拔，因为他不愿失去这份期待给他带来的安慰。他好像忘记了已经没人会提起汉尼拔的名字，不停地带出那个男人给他的提示和零零碎碎的信息，譬如：“汉尼拔说巴特勒的全部知识都是他婶婶教的，她就住在沃夫查普附近，认为我是送他进监狱的元凶，所以我真该装个警报系统了。”还跟没事一样。后来威尔确实装了警报系统，因此杰克把他的牢骚吞回了肚里。

有时候杰克打给齐尔顿只为了确认一下，因为他肩膀的肌肉纠结、眼皮没来由地抽搐。这时齐尔顿会含糊地说，“他就在这附近，让我——”然后把话筒搁在桌上玩了三局扫雷，每输一局就大骂一声，然后拿起话筒说“他在洗澡，”然后挂断。而当杰克抵达精神病院时汉尼拔正在图书馆里阅读，身边有个全副武装的警卫盯着。他轻舔指尖用来翻页，间或喝一口他的焦糖玛琪朵，纸杯上印着威尔最喜欢的咖啡店的名字。

杰克真该多跟威尔一起吃午饭；如果他没这么多闲工夫的话这一切就根本不会发生。

威尔或许接受了汉尼拔对保持某种友谊的尝试，但他至今尚未主动联系过对方，因此这鸡飞狗跳的情况还没有糟糕到杰克必须出手的地步。

 

然后有那么一天，威尔胳膊肘弯里夹着一只绒毛牧羊犬玩具到了犯罪现场。

卡兹开始狂笑，杰克的反应可就没那么好脾气了。

“你是认真的吗？”他问，“认真的吗？”

即使有卡兹在背景窃笑，威尔也花了点时间才意识到这异议的源头。

“我忘了我还带着它了，”他赧红了脸，把那个绒毛玩具举在身前，好像那样就能让自己稍微不那么蠢得显眼，“我只是——”

“回家去，”杰克说，然后无视对方脸上扫过的受伤的表情，把背对着自己的顾问。

“有道理，”贝弗利过来跟他一起瞪着尸体，“可我们——”

“不，”杰克说。

“——真的可以——”

“没门，”杰克说。

“——用上——”

“不！”杰克吼道，“不管是他还是他的狗！”

“好吧，”她说，“可我们真的需要帮助。”

这倒是没错。

“威尔首先会想要知道唐尼是否愿意分享他的泰迪熊们，”杰克残酷地厉声说道。

“或许我们应该给汉尼拔打电话，”卡兹提议。

杰克考虑过，但他坚信，自己所做的任何说服汉尼拔远离威尔的尝试都会让对方变本加厉，而眼下事情已经够糟了。

“他也许知道些什么，”卡兹接着说道，这是第一次有人向杰克做出此类建议，想想就让他火大，“我们可以问——”

她目睹了杰克的表情，吞下了后半句。

他们没去问。

 

威尔没有对杰克发脾气这件事耿耿于怀，但他不再忘乎所以了，而杰克眼中汉尼拔存在于威尔生活中的证据也少了很多。他几乎就要让自己相信那是因为汉尼拔已不复存在。

然后有一天威尔怒不可遏地冲进杰克的办公室，说：“唐纳德·亚当森告诉汉尼拔他一直在给我写信，杰克。信在哪里？”

他们狠狠吵了一架。不过要是威尔看到亚当森寄给他的那些东西的话，他就会有个无法拒绝的理由去继续跟杰克合作解决这个案子。杰克有信心，要不了多久他就会醒悟的。

如同要弥补威尔愠怒的沉默一般，汉尼拔不断地给杰克致电，不过杰克有来电显示而且明白该怎么用它。

汉尼拔的语音留言让人烦不胜烦；杰克一点儿都搞不懂他这样子是怎么勾引威尔跟他说话的。

“杰克，”录音里的汉尼拔低吟着，“如果你仍然坚持拒绝跟我讨论案件细节的话，我无法在这个不幸的事件上帮助你。你对威尔的疏远也于事无补。我很有信心能够圈捕并屠宰这只怪物，而你拒不让我付诸行动，这使我感到被冒犯及愤慨。不要让我过去找你。”  
留言结束了。

“随你便，”杰克喃喃地说，“威尔会醒过来的。”

 

不幸的是，在这发生之前，亚当森偷了泽勒的钥匙卡和证件、长驱直入匡提科、把威尔奄奄一息地留在自己教室的讲台上。

有个实习生拐回来向讲师提问，于是威尔几乎立即被送医救治，但是亚当森跑了，而杰克完全不知道他去了哪里。他不相信亚当森狡猾到能够计算这次袭击所造成的影响，但这若真是个计划——孤注一掷去除掉这世上最有能力追捕他的人——则也不失为可行之计。他想知道这是否也促使了汉尼拔当时的行动——在无人怀疑的情况下伪装成他们之中的一员，他想知道汉尼拔是否也在威尔身上感觉到了同样的威胁。

他拿起电话打给汉尼拔，希望那个男人能提供些什么，建议一些行动方案，但对方只是沉默地听着杰克讲述当天发生的事情和威尔的伤势。

当杰克词穷之时，他听着彼端的男人平稳的呼吸，片刻之后说道：“汉尼拔。”

他只能说这么多；他不能开口求助，不能问这个男人他应该怎么做。

汉尼拔挂断了电话。

杰克猜测他是去了医院探望威尔，如果能够分心的话他不会赞同，但在此刻，汉尼拔锲而不舍地强行博取威尔的好感根本不足挂齿。

他没有打给齐尔顿，也没有在威尔的门前设置警卫并交付汉尼拔的特征描述，他只是将全部精力都集中在了抓住干出这种事的王八蛋上面。

他不确定他们为了一点线索疯狂地工作了多久，然后他发现亚当森的第一个受害者的儿子——一个把那男人看作父亲、并替他说话的男孩，在亚当森出狱之后就从杜伦搬到了阿灵顿。

“他一定就在那里，”杰克边说边冲下楼梯，不愿等电梯到来，“我们可以在二十分钟内赶到——”

当他们从大门台阶鱼贯而出时，齐尔顿那辆黑色的梅赛德斯缓缓驶过，汉尼拔平淡无波地扫了他们一眼，抬了抬下巴算是打过招呼。

他们的脑袋整齐一致地转动，盯着那辆车直到它转了个弯消失在街角；然后他们就只是茫然地注视着空气。

“我们该处理那个吗？”普莱斯问道。

“我们应该找到他妈的亚当森，”卡兹气势汹汹地说，于是他们甩开刚才的一切，向停车场进发。

他们比预料中更早地发现了亚当森：当他们到达杰克的座驾时，他的尸体就瘫在车前盖上，无神的双眼瞪着晴朗的蓝天。显而易见地，一些容易拿掉的部分已经不见了，而杰克座驾的雨刷们被掰了下来，插在亚当森的食道里。

“这下好了，”卡兹一分钟后说道，“我想我可以去医院看看威尔了？”

杰克挥手让她走了。

当齐尔顿过后给他打电话时，他仍在和繁文缛节搏斗。

“他为什么回来，”齐尔顿抱怨道，“他为什么总是回来。你们就不能留下他吗？”

“不能，”杰克皱着一张脸，对着三张据说是在当一个越狱的食人连续杀人犯为了你的家养共情者在一场地盘争夺战里在你那辆办公用车的前盖上谋杀了一个同样疯癫的杀人狂时需要被填写三份的表格，“我才不要他。”

“他又怎么有时间捎吃的回来？”

杰克眨眼。

“别吃他给你的任何东西就行，”他实际地说，“这样你就没什么好担心的了。”

话筒刚挨着底座，铃声就又响了。

“这个房间里充满了Furby，”贝弗利崩溃地说道，“我不知道这到底算是求爱礼物还是一支军队还是一种形式的诅咒还是什么鬼。派人来支援。”

杰克忙得无暇派人去支援，不过他琢磨着威尔一定很喜欢那些天煞的玩意儿，于是他抽空也去贡献了一只Furby。

 

*

 

杰克可不是个笨蛋，因此当威尔给案件提供的信息开始涉及到他的天赋能力所能提供的范围之外、开始包含威尔从未提供过的具体细节和明确建议时，他注意到了。他知道这些信息并不来自于威尔的大脑，他也知道它们是谁的。

他担心威尔，正如他一直以来那样；但若和威尔的潜在价值有关，他一直以来也是个现实的男人。而他也从这里看到了潜在价值。  
他没有询问威尔是从哪里收集到这些信息的。

“你会做点什么吗？”他们看着威尔站在犯罪现场的警戒线旁发着短信；卡兹问道。

威尔从不用短信。威尔没有可以短信的对象。

杰克好奇这次汉尼拔又偷了谁的手机，以及他这次能否向威尔提供任何关于这个凶手的有用线索。他好奇贝弗利的反应——如果他告诉她自己确实做了什么：允许这一切发生。

威尔眺望着林地，片刻之后手机的震动又让他重新低头。即使他转身掩饰，可当他走向杰克和贝弗利时，脸上仍有微笑的痕迹。

威尔已经做了他份内的事，给了他们共情得出的东西。于是当他补上这些时，是个人都知道怎么回事：“另外，我觉得在寻找他的活动中心这件事上，把注意力放在郊区是个错误。你们应该要找一个靠近河边的地下室。他在工作的路上物色能够布置场景的地点，要么作为一个送货司机，要么是个药品推销员。”

“谢谢，”杰克说，“这会很有帮助。”

威尔点点头，转身步履沉重地走向车子。

“汉尼拔怎么认识所有这些人的？”贝弗利惊异地问道，“你觉得他是不是开了个恶人论坛之类的东西？”

“信息技术部门早就会发现的，”杰克喃喃地说。

“如果那东西建在在Usenet上可就不行了，”贝弗利阴暗地反击。

“你知道他们能够发现这些东西的，”杰克斥道，“他们只是束手无策罢了！而且我敢打赌疯人院里根本没有Usenet！”

“怎样都好，”贝弗利眯起眼睛，“汉尼拔总会有办法的。”

“但他是怎么知道这些事的？”杰克绝望地问道，“我感觉就像自己把一个抽大麻的小鬼送进最高戒严的监狱，然后他跑出来卖可卡因。”

“是呀，”贝弗利表示赞同，“我都不知道自己怎么会认为齐尔顿会对改造汉尼拔的尝试有帮助。我后悔莫及。”

“我也是，”杰克望着耐心地等在他新车的副驾驶位置上的威尔那空白的表情，阴郁地说。

“我们需要找到一个能真正把他拴住的人，”贝弗利决然道。

从贝弗利第一次建议他们向汉尼拔寻求帮助时起，这个主意就模糊地在杰克的脑子里冒着泡泡，但当它确实地成型为一个计划，却是在杰克目睹威尔把手机举到耳边，同时脸上那张空白的面具碎成一个开心的笑容时。

“我想我有个人选，”杰克说。

*

杰克到精神病院里去跟汉尼拔谈话。他发现汉尼拔懒洋洋地坐在一个通风良好、植物遍布的温室里，随便翻阅着最新一期的《国家地理》。

“这是你的茶水间？”杰克问齐尔顿。

“我根本不知道他怎么进来的，”齐尔顿诚恳地说道；虽然他刚刚把杰克直接带到了这里。

“这是你的杂志？”

“我们订阅了《人物》和《时尚》，”齐尔顿高冷地回答，“我才不在乎其他人喜欢看什么。”

“那他是怎么拿到那个的？”杰克嘲讽地问道，“跑了一趟7-11？”

“他今天还没有出去过，”齐尔顿说，然后，如梦初醒地，“我是说，自从他杀了人之后！”接着是，“一定是有人带给他的。”

再后来，对着杰克的愤怒瞪大了双眼：“并不是说他有探视者！”

杰克深吸一口气转过了身，担忧逐渐消失，他确定自己此刻做的事情是正确的。

“汉尼拔，”他说着，大步向前。

汉尼拔将杂志放在一旁，优雅地起身直立。

“杰克，”他说，“真让人意外。”

“我知道我不是你期望见到的人，”杰克不愿意跟汉尼拔一起坐在沙发上，于是选择了在他对面的竹墩子上落座。他希望这东西更高一点。他希望这东西有个靠背。他希望这东西能不嘎吱嘎吱地响得好像马上要塌在他屁股底下一样。他没把任何这些表现在脸上。“还是说你以为今天的探视时间已经结束了？”

汉尼拔从他们之间的椭圆形玻璃桌上拿起一只精致的瓷杯抿了一口。他没有回答，而且当他将目光转回杰克脸上时，还假装误会了杰克的烦躁。“你要来点儿么？”他示意自己的茶。

“我们有洋甘菊、薄荷、和蜜桃覆盆子，”齐尔顿高声说道。

“给我出去，”杰克咬牙道，等着齐尔顿匆忙的脚步声消失之后才说，“我并没有兴趣和你重修旧好，所以我直接说重点。我知道你一直在给威尔提供消息。”

汉尼拔隔着那只该死的茶杯朝杰克挑起一边眉毛。它是绿松石色的，上面绘着一只灰猫的脑袋；杰克只想一巴掌把它从汉尼拔手里糊掉。

“是吗？”

“我不能否认它们很有帮助，”杰克接着说道，“我来这里是为了做正式的安排。”

“这是个工作机会吗？”汉尼拔带着礼貌的疑惑问道。

杰克被迫停顿了片刻，但还是答道：“如果你想这么看。我的建议是我直接跟你合作，签名让你从这里出来，这样我可以在没有任何中间人的情况下带你去现场并享用你的帮助。你会得到一定的补偿——短时间的合法假释，以及工作的报酬。”

“每小时五十美分？”汉尼拔干巴巴地问，“或者一美元，考虑到我的资格。”

“很抱歉我们无法达到你通常的收费标准，”杰克告诉他，“但出于这份工作的性质和价值，我相信我们能够胜过齐尔顿钱包的内容。我知道他已经不再随身带现金了。”

汉尼拔愉悦地颔首。

杰克斟酌片刻，又说：“如果你能乖乖不闯祸的话，我会代你申请减刑。”

他会这么说完全是因为他不相信这会成真。不管身边是否有杰克，汉尼拔总会试图重操旧业，而杰克则不得不阻止他。

“哼嗯，”汉尼拔低头对着他的茶杯，吸入蒸腾而起的香气。杰克好奇汉尼拔是否会喝橘子茶和绿茶还有粉色柠檬汁，又或者威尔会给他提供茶叶和杂志。“威尔对此怎么看？”

“威尔并不知道我在这里，”杰克说，“他不会和你一起工作。”

汉尼拔讶然抬头：“他可是给你带来了巨大优势。”

“你也会，”杰克说，“威尔在给我带来优势的同时也在承受不可估量的伤害。当我跟你合作时他则无需如此。你会使他免于受苦，不过我想你并不在乎。不管怎样，这事已经拖得够久了。我有意看威尔是否结束跟你的瓜葛来决定他是否继续为我们工作。”

有那么片刻，汉尼拔的脸上惊人地失去了一切表情，不过随即他的唇角就弯了下去、小心翼翼地把茶杯放回桌面、双手十指交叉搁在膝头。

“看样子你让我别无选择，”他略恼火地说。

“我确有此意，”杰克说，在出门时顺手将那个茶杯扫到了地上。

如果那个茶杯是汉尼拔本人的，杰克会从中得到更大的满足，但杰克在听见那声愤怒的叫喊之前就知道那是齐尔顿的。他认出了那只猫。

*

汉尼拔最后一次从巴尔的摩犯罪者精神病院越狱是在威尔生日那天。

杰克会知道这个，是因为汉尼拔用威尔的手机发了条短信提醒他。

我无法在威尔家中久留，短信如此写道，杰克感到他的血压蹭地冲了上去，但我坚信他不该在自己的生日时孤单一人。带上卡兹和礼物，假装你没有忘记这回事。

杰克一边召唤卡兹，一边计划着如何宰了汉尼拔，因为干嘛不呢，又不是说他会有罪恶感。不过同时也不大可能会有其他任何人去跟威尔一同庆祝，而杰克并没有蠢到会让威尔以为汉尼拔是他唯一的朋友，即使这可能骇人地真实。

他们在车里就很多事情吵了起来。

“我简直不能相信，汉尼拔会像个未婚的老姑妈一样对你唠叨，”贝弗利说，接着拉尖了嗓子，“‘别忘了这可是你父母的结婚纪念日！’‘谢谢你送给猫先生的粉红帽子！’‘我知道你老是把湿浴巾丢在地板上，杰克·昆汀·克劳福德！’”

“只有那一次而已！”杰克抗议道，“这全部都是那一次！而且你要是从梅姑妈给我的脸书私人讯息里读到这个的话就不算数！我要把你汇报给信息技术部！我要告诉梅姑妈你都干了什么！”

卡兹发出一声受伤鹦鹉般的噪音。

然后：“我不会买Furby的，”卡兹斩钉截铁地说，“它们都是魔鬼。”

“但是他喜欢它们，”杰克反驳。

他没赢，不过那场争执一直持续到了他们到达目的地为止，甚至当威尔打开前门时，卡兹仍气得冒烟，因此她说：“那个店员说这东西很不错，”然后一把将她的礼物塞给了他。虽然外面裹了蓝色的包装纸并饰以飘然坠下的银色蝴蝶结，但一根钓鱼竿可是很难隐藏的，于是威尔的困惑很快就变成了愉悦。

“谢谢，”他渐渐露出了微笑，“我以为你们不——”

“我们工作了一整天，”杰克语气不善，挤进门可疑地审视四周，先是寻找汉尼拔，接着是看看有没有雪崩而来的又一大波毛绒玩具。什么也没有：汉尼拔很可能已经平安地回到了精神病院，正看着他的美食频道；而杰克也没有看到任何礼品包装或是Furby，“你想让我们怎么办？”

“我什么也没想，”威尔惶恐起来，“谢谢你。”

“给，”杰克粗声说道，把他的袋子也塞给了威尔。

“啊，”威尔拆开第一个Furby的包装后说。

“啊？”

“这些——全都是Furby吗？”威尔眨眼看着剩下的两个包裹，表情惊惧。

“是的，”杰克说，“你喜欢他们吧！你可是有大约两百个！”

“这么说大概夸张了点，”贝弗利坦言，而杰克瞪了她。

威尔抱歉地缩了缩。“我把它们都扔了啊？我本想把它们捐给医院的，但它们让我噩梦连连，我可不觉得孩子们会需要那个。”

“礼品收据，”杰克说着把它递了过去，“给你自己买只混种贵宾还是别的啥。”

“谢谢，”威尔边说边把收据塞进抽屉。

“那是蛋糕吗？”贝弗利急切地问道。料理台上放着某种糕点类物体。不是完整的；杰克猜测它之前被切掉了两块。

“是啊，”威尔说，“你要来点吗？”

“别问蠢问题，格雷厄姆，”贝弗利语调严峻，在他装盘时不耐地站在他身后。

蛋糕是黑森林，且十分美味，连不怎么喜欢口味浓郁的糕点的杰克也如此认为。

“汉尼拔给你带了什么生日礼物？”贝弗利扫了一眼玷污威尔家大厅的毛绒玩具们，问道。貌似他专门装了个架子以免它们落在狗狗们手里。

“没什么，”威尔红着脸嗫嚅，“就给我做了个蛋糕。”

杰克和贝弗利同时顿住了，然后把嘴里塞满的东西吐回盘子里。

“我们要把这个拿去化验吗？”贝弗利凄惨地说。

“有毛用呢，”杰克说着，把它倒进了垃圾桶。

“你有不是一个食人连续杀人魔做出来的蛋糕吗？”贝弗利痛心疾首地问道，然而威尔并没有。

“我们需要谈谈，”杰克说，然后给威尔讲了目前的情况。

“哦，”威尔用力推了推眼镜，小声说道，“我——”

“我知道你跟汉尼拔之间有种联系，”杰克说，“而我放任它枝繁叶茂，因为这对局里有好处。但他对你做的事除了伤害之外别无其他。我很抱歉，让它继续了这么久。”

“你不再要我做顾问了？”

“你并不想做顾问，”杰克提醒他，“你已经告诉过我十几遍了。”

“我在帮助其他人。”

这是个虚弱的抗议，所以杰克充满自信地说：“现在汉尼拔可以帮忙了。你不在我们也可以的。把注意力放在教学上，照顾好你自己。”

“又不是说我们会甩了你，”贝弗利不太确定地说道，“我们还会见面的。”

“你仍然会和我们保持紧密联系，”杰克安慰他，“除了莱克特，如果你还想继续为FBI工作的话。”

“我理解，”威尔说。

“很好。现在我们要叫披萨还是要怎样？”

威尔的笑容在颤抖，“没人会送到这里来的，”不过他从冷柜里拿出了一张披萨，又从厨房柜橱里拿出半瓶威士忌，两者都还新鲜。

当杰克和贝弗利起身准备离开时，他觉得轻松且安心。他对威尔及其未来感觉良好，觉得不管是威尔对自己周围境况即将发生改变的反应，还是维持这段友谊的可能性，都让他态度乐观。

“我才不会带走这些Furby呢！”贝弗利站在门口，一边戳着威尔的胸口一边咯咯笑着说道。

“你有个喷火器！”威尔反驳道，而杰克眨了眨眼，因为神马。“你跟它们在一起是最安全的！”

“不要！”贝弗利嚎着，“他们会从灰烬里爬出来啄我的卧室窗户让我放他们进去的！绝对没门！”

她窜回了杰克的车，一路笑个不停。威尔转向杰克，仍然微笑着。

“这是你最后一次见到汉尼拔，”杰克看着那笑容消失又回来，却没了之前的快乐，“这次我放他一马，因为是你的生日。到此为止了。”

“我理解。”

“你会没事的，”杰克拍了拍威尔的肩膀，“我们会陪着你。”

“我知道，”威尔说。他站在门廊里，朝徐徐驶远的汽车挥着手；在路灯的强光下杰克能清楚地看见他，除了被眼镜反光遮住的双眼。他看起来并不开心，但杰克对此也无能为力。他转身进了屋，门廊上的灯灭了，将房子笼在一团黑暗中。

“一切顺利，”杰克说。

“比我预料的顺利，”贝弗利表示同意，“我以为失去唯一的朋友会让他更难过。”

“汉尼拔不是任何人的朋友，”杰克冷酷地说。

“我知道。”

“威尔也知道。他明白汉尼拔是什么人。”

“嘿，”贝弗利担忧地说，“你觉得我们是不是该打个电话给齐尔顿，确定汉尼拔平安到家了？因为今晚有场歌剧演出，我恐怕他会打破宵禁。”

她不温不火地瞟了杰克一眼，然后纵声大笑。

“一点都不好笑，”杰克说，“你酒量奇差，还一点都不好笑。”

但他也难以按捺自己的笑容。他们一路驶去，威尔房子的巨大阴影消失在远方。

 

*

杰克和贝弗利刚走了一分钟，就响起了敲门声。

“嗨，”汉尼拔进门时威尔说道，“我以为你不会回来了。”

“我跟你说过我会的。”

威尔耸肩：“杰克告诉我——”

“他的那个把我物尽其用的小计划？”汉尼拔问，“我一定会回来的，威尔。我想我现在已经证明这一点了。”

“是呢。”他说的没错，威尔想，不过他还是难以甩开那些想法：被人遗弃、在这幢房子里孤单一人、无事可做、没人会来看他、还有——“你去哪儿了？”他问，“干了什么？”

“我给你带了礼物，”汉尼拔告诉他。

“又是狗？”威尔的嘴唇扭成一个微笑，虽然汉尼拔的手里是空的。他其实并不喜欢那些绒毛玩具，也没有用它们作为安慰或是跟他们一起睡觉或者杰克想象中的任何事。但他喜欢它们是汉尼拔送的。他总是最喜欢为了送礼的意义而接受礼物，而当他还是个孩子时，他会经常收到实用的礼物，比如袜子、睡衣、枕套一类的，因此现在他会感激这种无聊之举。

“不，”汉尼拔说着，坐在沙发上并示意威尔和他一起。

分享汉尼拔的私人空间仍让人感觉怪异，但每次威尔坐得太远时，汉尼拔都会挪得更近，于是他坐下时任由自己的膝盖擦过汉尼拔的。汉尼拔看起来颇不赞同，但他没有动作；虽然威尔本人没有意识到，但突然之间他的胳膊就挨上了汉尼拔的，温暖透过隔在他们之间的布料渗了过来，而他在汉尼拔之前就放松了身体。

“那，是什么呢？”威尔羞涩地问道。

“一张机票，”汉尼拔说着从贴身衣袋里抽出一束纸张，将其中一张递了过去。那是一张打印好的次日早晨的机票，飞往柏林。“虽然这并不是我们的最终目的地。我想我们目前应该会在佛罗伦萨定居，不过还是要看形势会把我们带到哪里。”

“汉尼拔——”机票上的名字并不是他的，他皱眉，打断了自己，“你——”

“还有一本护照，”汉尼拔从那束纸制品里又抽出两件，将其中一件递给威尔。上面的照片是他的，但姓名却不是；威尔此时只是想知道汉尼拔是从哪儿弄到那照片的。“当然，我们到达柏林之后会再次改名换姓。”

“汉尼拔——”威尔再度开口。他不知道自己还能说什么。他不知道自己是要反对还是感激。

“什么事？”汉尼拔问。他让沉默延续着，就像他之前被人雇佣去帮助威尔时、他们之间那些心理咨询时一样。

“我不知道我能否这么做，”最终威尔说道。羞耻令他垂下眼帘。

“你不知道自己是否想这么做？”汉尼拔询问。

“我想，”威尔迅速回答，忘了呼吸，“我想。”

汉尼拔缓缓微笑，威尔感觉到他的赞同在体内熊熊燃烧；“那你就能。问问你自己，这里还有什么是你要做的？”

威尔并没有答案，由此引发的释然感让他浑身酥软，摇晃着靠向汉尼拔。汉尼拔环上他腰际的手臂令他颤抖，它们无需强迫或施加压力就能固定住他，把他像只蝴蝶般钉住。这感觉真好。

“什么也没有，”他低喃。汉尼拔暗沉的双眼离得很近，其中蕴含的温暖让他战栗着呼出一口气。

“我一直有意让我们走到这一步，威尔，”汉尼拔说，“我准备好了要给你时间，等到你觉得你已经完成了力所能及的全部工作，但杰克逼了我，我没法说我很抱歉。”

“没错，”威尔无动于衷地赞同，接着在汉尼拔倾身上前时说，“我的狗怎么办？”

“我们会从欧洲给杰克发条消息，”汉尼拔说，“它们不会被忽视的。”

“不，”威尔说，“我是说——我不会丢下淘气鬼的！”

汉尼拔突如其来且令人惊诧地笑了，威尔合上他们之间的距离，用双唇擦过汉尼拔笑个不停的嘴。

这是他们第一次亲吻。

威尔很高兴这不是最后一次。

 

*

齐尔顿办了个派对，但杰克拒绝为其拉彩带。

“我们才不会庆祝一个食人连续杀人魔的永久越狱呢！”他愤怒地抗议。

“我真想念威尔，”贝弗利说，“但我很高兴自己不用再去对付这些事了。这压力可有点儿大呢。嘿，蛋糕在哪儿？我超想吃不是用人类做成的蛋糕。”

“而我很高兴不用再为自己的性命担惊受怕了！”齐尔顿宣布，“还有，我今天拿到了新的信用卡！”

他吹了派对喇叭以表示喜悦之情，接着扯了他的派对拉炮上的线。

五彩纸条喷了杰克一脸。

杰克让齐尔顿知道了何为恐惧。

 

-The End-


End file.
